MakeUp
by Crashxin2xMe
Summary: Makeup, or the lackthereof is what made Calleigh's day a good one, or a bad one. find out what happens when one Horatio Caine sweeps the woman off her feet, and how ... HC


**CSI: Miami -** "Make-Up"

**Rating -** K+

**AN:** I own nothing, I get paid nothing, I do it because I can

**Pairing:** Horatio/Calleigh

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MAKE-UP**

Eye Shadow, copper. Check.

Blush, pink. Check.

Bronzer...Check.

Eyeliner, brown. Check.

Mascara ... Check.

Lipstick, berry. Check.

Twenty minutes. Ms. Calleigh D spent twenty minutes daily attempting to make her face socially acceptable. Until she moved from her Louisiana home, her pale skin never met the oils called cosmetics. However, once she came to Miami; where color is everything, she slowly leaned the tricks of putting on make-up. Not so much to make her look like Bozo the Clown's sister, but enough to fit in with the party-hearty atmosphere of Miami.

Alex Woods and Natalia were her hero's in the beauty department. Alex, with her colorful make-up matching her colorful personality; and Natalia with a soft- delicate look that had guys drooling all over her.

On a Monday morning, with two days rest, Calleigh didn't mind waking up at 5a.m to: shower, blow-dry her hair, pick a beautiful and professional outfit, applying 20 minutes worth of make-up, and still have enough time for a cup of coffee followed by applying the whitening strips she wore on her 20-30 minute commute.

At 6:20 she would pull into the parking lot, check herself in the rearview mirror, and remove the strips from her "pearly whites".

At 6:30 on the dot she'd walk through the doors at the entrance of the building of which she would stay in until 6:30 that night. It was her routine...even though her actual hours were only from 7-5 with an hour of lunch, which was included. She didn't mind working late though; she loved her job and hated going home to an empty apartment.

She didn't mind that every day she'd spend a hectic hour getting ready and prepping for work and every day she'd get only one compliment. And if she got that one compliment it was always from "daddy". She didn't even mind that she'd go days without a compliment, when some convict would compliment her "great butt". However, by Friday morning, she did mind.

By Friday she was tired, and waking up at 5:00 to get "all dolled up" for a job that had nothing to do with fashion, and a man who didn't notice; she cared!

On a Friday morning in late September, at 5:20, Calleigh stood in front of her closet. Finally, she gave up. She pulled her hand over her face and sighed. She gave up on finding her "perfect outfit" and decided to wear a white blazer and jeans. She spent the next 20 minutes in front of the mirror, concentrating as if she were creating a masterpiece!

The day went by slowly. No case, just paperwork.

"Seems I wasted a perfectly good outfit for a nothing day." she told herself in the car on her way home.

The next Friday, however, wasn't quite as leisurely!

At 5:56 in the morning, Calleigh rolled over in her bed. "Oh my god!" she screamed as she jumped from her bed. Within ten minuets she was out the door. She pulled in at 6:36. Calleigh took a second and looked herself over in the rearview mirror. No make-up. Her hair wasn't its usual straight, more wavy (from going to bed with wet hair) and she'd put on the first clean outfit she'd found. She was regretting that now as she looked at her black boots, black slacks, and black t-shirt. "Boy, do I need a tan." she thought as she entered the elevator, head hanging in shame.

It's not like her boss wouldn't forgive her for being lat ... which wasn't late at all. She was upset because for 4 years, Calleigh came to work looking as "good as it's gonna get" just incase on day he'd decide to look at her ... but today she knew she'd blown it.

After a rough morning, Calleigh sat down for lunch in the break room, with a sigh.

"Ohh. honey, you okay?" Alex came into the break room looking stunning- as usual. She looked Calleigh up and down, "You look tired."

"Rough morning." Calleigh tried to assure Alex with a smile.

"Ah. You wanna talk about it?"

"I dunno." Calleigh took a sip of her coffee, "I just try so hard to get his attention, and then I end up looking like this and ... I dunno. I guess it isn't a wonder that he ignores me is all."

"Who's on your mind Baby?"

Calleigh starred through the glass wall of the break room, out into the hall. Alex followed Calleigh's gaze. In the hall she saw Horatio Caine. His hands on his hips, his hair slightly ruffled and having had no idea that Calleigh was falling for him.

"Oh." was all Alex said with a smirk. Calleigh blushed and brought her lips to her coffee mug as she watched a handsome Horatio look through a file with an intent stare. God, she was falling of him, and boy, was she falling hard!

At 6:30 on the dot, Calleigh locked the door to her locker and headed towards the elevator, headed to her quiet home. Her empty home.

She pushed the down arrow to the right of the elevator and waited. She entered the elevator and pressed the round "L" button. The doors closed as an arm darted through. Then a slightly embarrassed Horatio Caine entered the elevator.

"Hello, Handsome."

"Hello yourself." he smiled, "Rough day?" he could see the circles forming under he eyes. Her cheeks reddened and she averted her eyes to the floor.

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"I dunno. I guess it's karma. When you wake-up and this is as close to "good looking" as you get," she gestures to her outfit and he looks her up and down, "you can guess the day's gonna be bad looking too." She paused, "But I'll be okay. I'm a strong girl." she winked.

"Yes, you are. And I think..."

"Save it! I know black's not my color!" she blurted.

He chuckled, "Actually, I beg to differ."

"Really?" her face brightened.

"Mmm-hmm." he nodded.

The elevator doors opened but they failed to notice.

"And you know what else?" he put two fingers under her chin and tilted her face up to get a better look at her, "I think you look beautiful."

She blushed.

"Red cheeks and all." she blushed a deeper red and he laughed. Keeping his fingers under her chin, he lowered his face to hers. He placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed then opened, "Wow." she whispered. (Though she mean to keep the comment to herself.)

"Mmm-hmm." he nodded. He pushed the "Door Open" button to the elevator that closed a few minutes earlier.

"Maybe I should wear this tomorrow." she joked, only to herself. Or so she thought.

"There'll be more of where that came from it you do." he joked to himself, but knew she might have heard. And that she did.

As soon as she came home, she ran to her washer and threw her clothes in, and went to her bathroom where she filled a trashcan with every bit of her make-up.

**END**


End file.
